Anime Olio!
by Mystik Seasons
Summary: What happens when Anime fighters are collected to fight a strange man's tournament? Please R&R! (Rating for mild language on the Slayers part..^^)
1. Pokémon!

Anime Olio - Pokémon!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters/world/creatures or anything. These 'Pokémon' as they are called are the property of Gamefreak and all them goodies. But…Olio is MINE!!!! ^^

Author's Notes: Please do NOT reuse any of the characters in here, unless they aren't mine…because I might just smack a © on them! So HA! (You might be able to ask permission ta use them…if I'm in a good mood!) Now…on to the show!

The loud narrator booms his voice, "Today, Ash and company are on their way to Vermillion City…with Team Rocket right behind!"

"Can we stop nooooow? I'm tired!" Ash complained, as normal. They, he thought, had been walking ALL morning without a break!

Misty turned to him, irritated beyond all measure, "WILL you quit complaining?! We've only been gone for…" she checked her watch, "7 MINUTES!! Geez…get over it!!" She then turned, growled, and walked along beside Brock.

"Pikaaaa….pika pika…chu!!" The yellow mouse-like Pokémon called out. The party stopped and all turned to see what was going on. There, of course, was Team Rocket.

"Aha! Ahum ahem…Prepare for trouble…" Jessie started saying, the background shifting.

"Make that-" James *tried* to say…before he was hit over the head by the irritated Misty.

"I…am…getting…TIRED OF YOU!!!!!"

James fell over, his eyes swirling like a whirpool, "Eeeeeee…" then he jumped up, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Wasn't supposed to be, dolt!" Misty nearly shrieked in frustration at the empty-headed Team Rocket Member.

Jessie put her foot in, "I'll settle this!" she yelled. Then she pulled out a Pokéball, "Miltank, gooo!" and then she threw the Pokéball down, and out came a Miltank.

"Moo moo!" the Miltank yelled it's battle cry.

"I'll handle this one! Stay back, guys!" Ash ran ahead, and, taking out a Pokéball of his own and throwing it, shouts, "Houndoom! I choose you!"

The great fire hound leaped from the Pokéball and growled back the challenge, "Hound! Doom!"

"Houndoom, Flaemthrower, NOW!" Ash shouted his command, and Houndoom sent a burst of flame from its mouth into the Miltank's face. The cow-Pokémon blinked, then fell over, roasted like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Miltank, return!" Jessie called the Pokémon came back to the Pokéball, "Worthless cows. Come ON James!" and she grabbed James' uniform collar, but before they could run…

"Hoooouuuunnnndddddooommmm!" and a great roar comes out, blasting Team Rocket away, including the talking Meowth.

They all yelled in unison, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN…!" and they flew off into the sky, a little star twinkling when they disappear.

* * *

He watched the Pokémon trainers do their battle. He decided then that they are the ones he needed. He came out of the bushes to face the female of the group. She shrieked when she saw him, and flew back into the tan skinned one's arms.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, clinging to the one named Brock. A small sweatdrop appeared over Brock's head.

"That is not important. You will all be coming with me. There are many fights to happen upon you all," he said to them. The one called Ash walked up to him.

"Fights? Training? I'm going!!!" the young ones never learned. Ash looked over at Brock and Misty, "Come on, guys! It'll be fun!"

"Well…okay…" Misty said reluctantly. Brock said okay too.

"Now. Come with me. I will explain everything." he said. He led them to a small doorframe-like construct. It seemed to turn on like a TV when they reached it. "This is our portal. One at a time, step through." And they did. After they all stepped through, except him, the portal closed, and he walked off.

The announcer speaks up again, "Oh no! Who is this stranger and what is happening to our heroes? Find out on the next episode of-AH!"…and the announcer is never heard again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…there ends the first exciting chapter of Anime Olio! This was my first ficcy, so…please respond, tell me how things went, yadda yadda blah blah! I might keep the series up if ya'll like it…it's gonna be with tons of different Anime stuff. See ya all later! ^^

-Anime Olio


	2. Digital Contestants!

Anime Olio - Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon eitha….but I do own Mr. Mysterious, Olio! So…dun take him…

Author's Notes: Use all the Digimon charries you want…leave Olio ALONE! Ahem...now that that's out of my system…on to the story! And, uh…let me thank my great friend Linnet for giving me the real names!

"ACK! That wasn't very nice, ya know!"

Ruki smirked in her evil kinda way, "Was it supposed to be, Renamon?" She turned to her digital companion.

"Of course not, Ruki," the Digimon responded.

Impmon muttered, "I don't like you," then yelled in surprise as he dove for cover under a bush, as Renamon's Diamond Storm attack flashed by, "I'm outta here!" then he ran off.

"What a chicken," Ruki grunted. "I'll see you later, Renamon…" she started walking off, when a call of her name stopped her. She turned, lowering her sunglasses to her nose, "Huh?"

"HEY! Ruki!" yelled the goggled, annoying little boy, followed by his red clown of a Digimon.

"Oh, great…" Ruki muttered to herself, "What do _you _want, Takato?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Nothin'…just wanted to say hi, is all. And to say that…a Digimon is attacking! Come on! Lee and Terriermon can't last forever!" then he started running back the way he came.

"Why do I even bother?" Ruki smacked her forehead, "Come on, Renamon!" and she started running after Takato, Renamon disappearing into some trees.

* * *

Terriermon flew backward into a tree, "Oof! Bunny hit the dust!" and slid down to the ground.

"Terriermon!" the dark blue haired boy, Lee, called out to his partner, "Are you okay?!"

"Eeee...momentie…"

"Mwuahahahaha!" the ugly Ogremon laughed evilly.

"Oh, please. Give me a _break_," Ruki's voice, by the tree. Lee turned to look at her. Takato was beside her.

"Took you long enough!" he said.

"Goggle brains here took forever…" Ruki side glanced at Takato. "But, oh well. Renamon?"

"Yes, Ruki?" replied the Digimon.

"Stomp…all…over him!"

"Gladly…" and Renamon leaped into the air, "Diamond…Storm!" she cried out her attack, shards of diamond appearing and flying at the Ogremon.

"Rarrgh!" the nasty Digimon yelled, hitting the diamond shards away with his bone club.

Takato came up, "Your turn, Gillmon!"

"Right," the red Digimon said in his cute little voice (^^), "Pyro Sphere!" he called out, and shot the flames from his mouth.

"Gargh!" screamed Ogremon as he was hit.

"Now, Terriermon! Finish it!" Lee called to his companion.

"Right! Bunny Blast!" the cute little bunny-like Digimon yelled, and shot the green orb of energy at Ogremon. After it hit, he called out again, "Terrier Tornado!" He turned into a green whirlwind of Terriermon and flew at Ogremon, and hit his mark. Ogremon flew backward, then dispersed into Digital data when Renamon's diamond shards came again.

"Good job, guys! And…er…ladies!" Takato said.

"Whatever, Goggle-Head. I'm leaving now. So…bye," Ruki said, "Come on, Renamon."

"Yes, Ruki."

"When do we get to eat, Takato? I'm starved!" Gillmon said, as Ruki and Renamon were just about to head off.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

* * *

He watched their battle from behind the tree. How the children and their little companions defeated the Ogre Digimon. These children and their partners were what he needed. He walked from behind the tree, to the female one, Ruki.

"Ack! Who are _you_?" she said, Renamon stepping in front of her protectively.

"That is of no importance. Do you really want to be the best?" he asked. "Come on, I know you do.

"That's none of your business!"

"Isn't it, now? You want to be champion, don't you? The Digimon Queen?"

Ruki looked awat, "Er…yeah. Sorta."

"Then round up your friends and come along."

"They are _not_ my friends." she held her chin up stubbornly.

He smirked, "I know."

The one named Lee looked over, "Hey! Ruki! Who's that?"

"Someone. Come on, wimps. We're going with him." she replied coldly.

"Will we get to eat?" Gillmon asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said. "Everything you can eat. Just step through the portal, and you'll be off!" And, of course, they all did step through the portal, and it closed behind them. He walked around Tokyo for a while, before going to get the rest of his contestants.

~What's this? Are Ruki, Lee, and Takato falling into a trap? Who is this mysterious guy? Will Gillmon *ever* not want to eat? Find out on the next exciting episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!~

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was that one? I plan on doing some more…don't you just *love* the mysterious 'He'? Want more? See the next exciting episode of Anime Olio! *Thanks again, Linnet!* ^^


	3. Dragon Ball Z Joins In!

Anime Olio - Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: Once again…I don't own none of these charries…'cept the mysterious 'He', or, as I call him, Olio!

Author's Notes: By popular demand, I am continuing the series of Anime olio! Hehehe…enjoy everyone! ^^

"And they're off! Oh, my! He's hit hard! Is this the end? Ohh! What a come back!" the announcer boomed over the roaring crowd.

Goku smirked, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, "Not a bad hit. My turn!" suddenly, the fighter disappeared, and appeared behind his opponent. "Right here!" and as his opponent turned, a kick was delivered at his jaw.

"Oh no! Could this be the end?!" yelled the announcer as the crowd cheered on.

"Wow, Chi Chi! Goku's really great!" Bulma cheered, waving a little flag. ^^!

"I know! It looks like he's just warming up, too!" Goku's wife said.

"Go dad!" little Goten cheered for his father, punching the air in front of him. "Ya! Hi-yah!"

Chi Chi looked at Goten, "Calm down, Goten!" she scolded.

Goten grinned up at her, "Sorry mom!"

Goku stood over his fallen opponent, "Is that all? Well?" The man on the ground didn't answer…he crawled out of the ring, and the bells rang.

"And…Goku is our winner!" the announcer cheered, and the crowd went wild with cheers and boos.

Grinning, Goku walked back to the side of the ring, to his other son, Gohan, and his friends Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin.

"Hmph. You took too long, Kakarot. You could have taken him out with a single hit." Vegeta grunted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really? Nah…I don't think I could have!" Goku said. ^^

Piccolo, the Namek fighter, shook his head, "You know you could have, Goku."

Krillin looked up at his close friend, a broad grin spreading over his face, "Yeah, Goku!"

Goku shrugged, "I guess so. But let's watch…18 is up next!" and at that, he sat down, along with his friends.

* * *

Android number eighteen, or as they call her, 18, stood in the center of the ring awaiting her opponent.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!! I am the best!" yelled a large man from the outside of the ring. 18 stood there as he climbed up into the circle ring and took his position. His shirt read QuNa.

"And…" the bells rang, "They're off! QuNa starts off with his famous Pattie Kick!" cried the announcer.

"Pattie Kick! Hi-yah!" and kicked 18 several times in the head. She just stood there, her arms across her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

"Is that _all_ you've got?" she tapped her foot.

QuNa backed up, "That's impossible!" he cried.

"Oh, is it?" 18 took a step forward, and QuNa fell backward onto his big butt. "Then why am I still here?"

"You…you…GAH!" and he is unconcious, even before 18 hit him.

"Pathetic." she muttered. The crowd cheered wildly.

"And 18 is our winner!!!" boomed the announcer once again.

"Hm. Too easy." and she walked off, the crowd moving out of her way.

* * *

He watched them fight. Excellent. They will do perfectly for his master plan. 

* * *

Goku had been fighting this match for hours. It was the last match of the day, and it was going well into night. Both fighters were nearly exhausted.

"Give up?" his opponent asked.

"I think not…" Goku responded, panting. "I've got one last thing I want to do."

"Oh? What might that be?"

Goku smirked, "This," and he put his hands out, drawing energy.

"Oh, my! Can this be what we think it is? Could it be? Oh, no! It is!" the announcer cried out, and the crowd screamed their cheers, filling the place with their cries.

"Kame…hame…HUH?!" Goku blinked when a man stepped into the ring in front of him.

"Well. You are certainly a great fighter. How would you like to fight in a real tournament?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who's that?" Bulma asked Chi Chi from the stands.

"I don't know…I hope Goku knows what he's doing."

The man smirked, "I mean exactly what I said. Bring along some friends."

"Well…okay…as long as we're back soon," Goku responded. "HEY! Guys! Come on!"

"What's this?" the announcer said.

Vegeta walked over to Goku, "What are you doing?"

"This guy wants us to fight in his tournament. I said, hey, why not? So you wanna?"

Vegeta shrugged, " It's a chance to fight. I'm in."

"I'll go, too." Piccolo came up.

"Alright then…" Goku looked around.

Gohan walked up, "Hey, Dad, I'll go too!" he grinned. "I got some work to do anyway."

Goten blinked, "Hey Trunks! Come on!" him and Trunks ran down, "Bye Mom! I'm going with Dad!" They caught up right as the fighters entered the portal, and ran in after them, the portal closing afterward.

He set something on the ground, and smoke filled the arena, filling also with startled cries. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, gone to find his next fighters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? 'He', if ya dunno already, is Olio. Wait and find out more, and whats gonna happen to the DBZ fighters? Dum dum dum…^^


	4. Dang Dubbed Names...ACK!

Anime Olio - Slayers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, either…but I STILL own Olio…Oh, and I dun own Fox Kids either…

Author's Notes: Ok…lemme see…ah, yes. Co-author of this here chapter! I'm pretty sure you know her…the fabulous Linnet! Check out her stories…she has tons of good and funny ones! And, by the way…no offense to you at Fox! Well…enjoy! ^^

It was another gorgeous day on the road as the Slayers gang made their way across the wild terrain onto adventure, action, and food (but mostly food.). Lina lead the group in her usual fashion when she's ravenous, followed by the equally famished Gourry and Amelia, while Zelgadiss trailed behind, lost in his thoughts. When _suddenly_…

"So, Zel-kun, how's the never-ending search for the mostly-unlikely-cure been going?"

Zelgadiss grimaced. "Get the hell away from me."

"But I'm hardly even within touching range!"

"Go away _completely_."

Xelloss grinned and fell into step beside Zelgadiss, completely oblivious to his threats. In fact, he was kind of looking forward to them. Added bonus would be seeing lil' princess Amelia squirm. He laughed maniacally in his head. He does that a lot, actually. 

Lina hollered from waaaaaay up ahead. "HEY! Let's move it, move it, MOVE IT!"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" whined Gourry as he trudged along. Amelia had the same walking trend going on.

"Alright, alright. I'm com-IIACK! Xelloss! Get your darn hands off me!" Right in the middle of trying to pry himself out of Xelloss's monster grip, he gasped. In fact, every gasped and stopped dead at his last statement.

Amelia managed to speak. "M…Mister Zelgadiss? You said "darn," didn't you?"

Zelgadiss was shocked. No way the curse of the English dub could have gotten to _him_!

Lina was on the verge of laughing and shrieking in terror. "Zel? You…said a _mild_, dubbed curse. Why?"

"I…I don't know how it happened!"

Gourry blinked. "Dubbed?"

Xelloss let go of Zelgadiss and put a hand to his chin in thought. "My, this is very odd. Try cursing profanely again, Zel-kun."

"I told you to _not_ call me that." Zelgadiss growled. "Okay…Um…Shhhhhhiiiiooot." He blinked. "Shoot?!" 

Lina almost broke out laughing. "Shoot? You mean shit, right? You can't say shit? I can! Shit, shit, shoot, shoot…shoot…shoo-ohh…uh, oh."

Amelia looked at Lina. "Is it happening to you, Miss Lina?"

"I think so…Let's try again. SHIIIIIoooooooot…What the heck? HECK?! I'm saying HECK?"

The group hastily began to try to figure all of this out, but then a strange chorus of angelic voices was heard. Great rays of light beam out of nowhere and gave way to a strange figure. It had slicked black hair, glasses, a fox's tail, a stack of scripts in hand, and a book of proper English in the other.

Lina gaped. "What the _heck_ is that?" She growled at the edited profanity.

It opened its mouth to speak. "_I am the almighty Fox Kids™ editor for imported television series._"

"The _what_?" they all asked.

"…Aw, heck. Forget all that fancy mumbojumbo. My name's Hank and I do the dubbing for Fox Kids™."

Xelloss cringed. "The ultimate dark lord himself…"

Amelia looked at Xelloss. "I thought L-sama was…"

"Just shut the heck up, Amelia!" Lina growled. "Hey! Fox guy! You're the darn freaking…er…You're the butthole who…oh, for crying out loud!"

Zelgadiss spoke for Lina, "She means to say, you're the person responsible for the strange mild profanities."

"Why, yes I am. That kind of vulgar language is not fit for audiences Y7 and under."

"Y7? _Y7_?" Lina tilted her head to the side and blinked.

"Young audiences ages seven and older."

"WHO _CARES_ about those people?!"

"Well, actually…"

Lina screamed. "SHUT UP! Just give us back our obscenities!"

"I cannot."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because then we could not air your show properly on Fox Kids™."

Gourry blinked. "We're a show?" He was quickly silenced by Lina's oncoming fist.

Xelloss stepped up. "We didn't get word of this. Who said you could air this show on your kids' TV station?"

The editor shrugged. "She did." He pointed to the shadowy, menacing figure that is Luna. Lina went blue and fainted.

* * *

Idiots. He came for a bunch of _idiots_. Oh well. They will soon fight in his tournament. He set a cube down on the rode behind them before the encounter with Mr. Hank(y). They'll come soon enough.

* * *

Gourry took one of Lina's feet, "Uh…bye Mr. Fox Kids ™ dude…bye Mysterious Person Who Made Lina Faint…" and he walked back the way they came, the rest of the party following. Suddenly, a big portal opened up…and, they all stepped through, the portal closing afterward.

"Uh…kinda weird, hm? Come on…let's go get some coffee." Hank said to Luna. And they walked off.

* * *

"They're in now. Soon, the last of the contestants will be joining us," he said to himself, and walked away with a mysterious laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Good, yes? More coming soon…thanks a bunch, Linnet! ^^


End file.
